Stay
by Time Lord Craver
Summary: After Cortana dies, Chief lands on what seems to be an alternate timeline, he tried to get back to his own timeline, but meets a princess who wants him to stay, What will John do? Will he bring the princess with him? Will he be able to even get back to his timeline? Who knows!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, before you read the story. Just know a lot of the content isn't canon, and I am a beginner writer, so I welcome constructive criticism, this is the first chapter of this fanfic. tell me if you want me to continue the series, I will be working on chapter two and make edits to the first chapter as well. _**

Chief wakes up in a room of blue walls with code streaming through it, like Cortana.

"Cortana do you read...Cortana come in" Chief said,

Chief hears a noise he looks around for a few seconds to figure out where it came from, and he turns around to see Cortana in what seems to be a physical form.

"How?" Chief says confusingly.

"Oh, I'm the strangest thing you've seen all day?" Cortana says

"But if we're here.."

"It worked, you did it. Just like you always do." Cortana said in a slight happy yet sad tone.

"So how do we get out of here" Chief says as he looks around for an exit.

"I'm not coming with you this time" Cortana says in a sadder tone.

"What?"Slightly exclaimed while still using his regular tone with a hint of sadness. Chief looks at Cortana through his visor.

"Most of me is down there" Cortana looks down as says it, then looks up, "I only held enough back to get you off the ship, cortana with an emotional tone in her voice.

"No, That's not-We go together"Chief says.

"It's already been done" Cortana says sadly

"I am not leaving you here" Chief says with a bit more emotion in his voice while straightening his back.

"John.."Cortana says sadly why she walks up to touch his chest plate. "I've waited so long to do that" Cortana says with the sadness in her voice growing.

Chief looks down at cortana and says "It was my Job to take care of you" hinting sadness in his voice.

"We were supposed to take care of each other" Cortana says as she looks at Chief through his visor. "And we did" She says with a slightly happier tone.

"Cortana..Please" Chief says in a slightly pleading voice. The two stare at each other for a few seconds.

Cortana begins to back away

"Wait.."Chief says as he puts out his arm

"Welcome home John" Cortana says with a sad voice

Cortana disappears into the wall

John stares at the wall Cortana was absorbed into in sadness, thinking that he failed her. As the ground beneath him shakes, he is slowly put back into space, a bright light emerges as he looks up. He sees the earth.

Chief was confused, he didn't see any defense platforms nearby, only debris. He decided maybe he could get closer to the earth, to see if they can detect his signal. He use his jetpack to get closer. He was using the rebreather in his suit. He waited a few moments, nothing, He decided to go a bit closer, waited 10 minutes, nothing. He got a bit closer but realized that was a big mistake, he was unable to escape the gravity of the earth, it was pulling him in. He decided to see if he can land, it was highly unlikely that he would land safely, but he needed to get to the UNSC.

He entered earth's atmosphere, he needed to slow down so his armour does burn up in the air, he tried slowing down with jetpack but eventually it gave out due to all the heat around him. He was most likely not going to enter near a UNSC base and didn't want to cause a commotion, so He tried to aim for the outskirts of what seemed to like a castle? He has to slow down before he hits the ground. At the last second the jetpack came back online and chief put it on full blast. But it wasn't enough to slow him down that much, he crashed into a hill 3 miles north of it. Chief was knocked out By impact

He awoke to a female in a nice green dress looking down at him.

He moved his head to indicate he was alive and the female in the green dress jumped back.

He slowly got up and said "Don't worry I am of no harm, where am I?"

"Greenland, near the Predator Kingdom, what are you, a demon?" she said nervously.

"I am Human, what is the year?" Chief said.

"1567"

"Impossible, its 2557"

"No, it's 1567, what is your name?"

He hesitated, "I am Master Chief Petty Officer S-117, you can just call me Master Chief"

They looked at each other for a couple seconds.

"It's the princess, Get her and kill her companion!"

Chief turned"You know these men?"

"Since I'm a princess everyone is trying to kidnap me for ransom from my father"

One the 10 men tried to stab chief with a spear, but chief grabbed it broke it in half then knocked him 10 feet to the side with a punch, the other men hesitated but decided to attack all at once, Chief ran at one of them, slid under his legs, tripped him, and stabbed him in the back with his knife, then took his spear and stabbed it into two other men.

The rest ran away except one which Chief grabbed by the neck.

"Wait, stop. Keep him alive for interrogation, Chief put the knife to the kidnappers neck and said, I can make him sing out your information"

"Official interrogation, Master Chief", Although he has known her for a few minutes Chief trusted her, she did not attempt to kill him, and maybe he can use her to get back to his time.

"Where are you from" She asked.

He hesitated for a bit thinking whether he should tell the truth or not.

"I am from the future, i do not have a clue on how I got here and how to get out"

"As you did protect me, I will convince my father to let you stay in his kingdom, you do look rather frightening in that armour of yours, may I see your face?"

"Not yet"

"No?"

"It's classified"

"How can your face be classified?"

"I classified it, in time you might figure out why"

"Fair enough, follow me back to the kingdom"

They walked together for a few minutes, noticing that it will be midnight soon

"Danm my father told me to be back by midnight"

"I'll carry you"

"Won't that slow you down?"

"No"

She agreed and hopped on his back while john dragged the kidnapper.

He Started sprinting, the Spartan armour let him run up to 60 mph.

Within minutes they were at the kingdom, the princess holding on for dear life and yelling as they did.

"What dark magic gave you this ability?"

"A scientist, a devil, your choice. I see her as both"

"Open the gates" she yelled

"Yes your majesty!"

He noticed as he walked through the gate and into the town/kingdom, everyone stared at him,

"Green demon" He heard and multiple other insults from the crowd.

He should have expected that being over 7ft.

"This way"She pointed him towards the castle

They arrived at the castle, with what seemed to be the king waiting outside of it.

"Who is this, You know I hate it when you go out without guards"

"This is my savior father, he fought, killed, and brought back men attempting to kidnap me"

John threw the knocked out kidnapper at the feet of the father.

"I was wondering if he may stay with us until he can find a place in the town"

Her father thought for a bit.

"Alright fine, you did save my daughter's life, it is the least I can do"

"It's my job, and thank you"

"Alek!"The father yelled.

"Yes your Majesty" A Slightly chubby butler ran out with them.

"Take this man to an open room, he is our guest"the father said.

"Of course sir" He looked up at Chief "Right this way sir"

Alek started to walk into the castle, chief followed along with the princess.

The castle was very big, banners all over the wall, him being in the center the walls were at least 100 meters away from him, with red carpet leading to a gold chair with a red banner on the wall behind it

"Up these stairs sir"

The chief walked up the stairs 20 meters to the right of the throne he thinks it is.

He walked past a couple doors when we got up on the hallway, and then the butler opened a big room with the biggest bed Chief had ever seen, and a chest to the right of the bed, the chest being near a window of which he can open and close.

The Butler left the room leaving him and the princess alone.

"I forgot to ask for your name ma'am" Chief said

"My name is Aero, my sister's name is Aruna"

"Thank you for giving me a place to stay"

"It is the least I can do, Would you like to take a bath?"

Chief though, he hadn't properly cleaned himself in years

"Yes I would, thank you"

"And also, try not to wear your armour, the people find it scary, id rather not have my fathers subjects afraid of him"

"I don't have any clothes"

"I will find the biggest size we have in the castle, seeing how big you are"

Chief didn't know where it was a compliment or insult

"Thank you"

"I'll have my people warm up a bath for you"

"Yes, ma'am" Chief said.

"The bathroom is the door all the way on the right of the hallway"

"Thank you, ma'am"

She exited the room and closed the door behind her,

He noticed a mirror in his room,

"Mirrors weren't invented until 1835, how is this possible?"

He stared confused at the 10 ft tall mirror on the right wall next the the bed.

He took off his helmet revealing his pale skin with a vertical scar on the right of his mouth.

As he looked in the mirror he thought to himself confused and sadden about what he was, Cortana described him as a covenant killing machine, he knew the UNSC marines called him a freak, inhuman, and more behind his back. Were they right?

"You could have saved me John" said a voice behind him. He quickly turned around. It was Cortana.

"A tear came out of chiefs eye. "I'm sorry" John fell to his knees in sadness.

"You could have saved us all!" He looked all around him, It was kelly who said that, who stood all around chief, Johnson, Sam, Cortana, Linda, Fred, Lasky, Lucy, Tom, Ash, Mark, and Olivia.

"John looked up at Kelly and said "I'm sorry..I'm So sorry" with sadness in his voice"

"Sorry doesn't Bring us back John!" Said sam

"Your bath is ready sir, are you alright? Said a maid noticing that john was on his knees with red eyes.

He looked around him and they had disappeared revealing the made.

He quickly got up "Yes Ma'am", Do you mind pressing two buttons on the back of my chest piece.

"Of course Sir." the maid went to John's back and pressed the two buttons, then john unclasped them. He took off his leg armour and boots, revealing his black underlayer, the maid gave him a towel.

They had not invented towels until the 18th century. He grabbed it and then took off his black suit and wrapped the towel around his waist. He quickly looked in the mirror and saw all of the battle scars on his body. Then he looked at the maid who was looking at his body.

She quickly said Sorry sir, right this way" and led him down the hallway. She opened a door.

"There you are sir." The maid exited the room

He entered and closed the door, he neatly placed his towel near the bath and looked at the steaming water for a second, Then slowly put his feet. The water felt amazing, and he quickly submerged his body in the water to get his hair wet. He scrubbed his entire body, to get rid of the sweat and musk. And he got out, when he was in the SPARTAN-11 training, he only took short baths or showers. He dried himself with his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He opened the door leading to the hallway, he waddled over to his room and saw his armour on the floor as he left it, and a set of clothes on the bed with black boots on the floor. With a note on the clothing saying

 _Be down quickly, Dinner will be starting soon_

He put on the outfit and looked in the mirror ( media/CnVx_  **This is the outfit)**

The outfit fit well.

He walked outside of his room and went down stairs confused and wondering where the dinner is being held.

"Are you looking for the Dinner sir?"

"Yes, can you show me where it is?"

"Of course sir," He pointed to the left of the throne into a room filled with the The father, the two princesses, and the mother he believed). The king sat at the head of the table, with the mother on his right side, and the princess next to the mother.

"Ah, Master Chief, You are quite early. We expected you to take a longer bath but please sit"

"I am trained to take short baths, sir. And thank you" Chief said.

Aero subtly told him to sit across from her on the left of the king. He nodded and sat across from her.

"My subjects are preparing food as of now, I would like to formally introduce myself, I am King Adam II, I believe you met Aero, my second daughter is Aruna. This is my wife Akuila"

"Pleasure to meet you your highnesses" He is supposed to say that right? He doesn't know considering he is not from this time period.

"Me and the rest of the kingdom thank you for saving my reckless daughter'

"Father your guards annoy me"

"I know but, do you know it would do to me if you were to die? It is mere coincidence that Master Chief came over to you"

"Sorry father" Aero said sadly

He sighed "it's okay Aero, just Don't do it again" he turned to john "I see the clothing my daughter asked for fit, you are rather large, my daughter Aero said you do not own a home or a job, considering she seems to like you more than my guards she gave me no choice but to ask you to become her Royal Guard"

John looked at Aero, she looked at him with pleading eyes, and then he looked back at the king. "I would love to, your majesty But I do not own any armour or weapons"

"Those will be supplied to you, considering you are now a royal guard you armour will be custom fit, and a longer blade more adapted to your size. And as a heads up, My daughters favorite color is black So your armour will be a duplicate of the outfit of what you are wearing right now and a attached armour with a chain mail hood sown to the hood of the duplicate, you will also be given a mask ( **Added on armour will look like this** .  , **mask will look like this** **sword** .  )

"Thank you sir,"

A butler whispers into The king's ear

"Enough talk about duty, food is readY"The king says

The butlers brought out cooked Reindeer, and Salads. The butlers cut the reigndeer and took out some Salad, and gave it to the family members, the butler with my food looked at me, smiled, and then gave me a bigger piece and more salad. And gave me the plate

I looked down at the food with a goblet filled with wine next to my plate

"Something wrong with the food?" the king asked

"Of course not your Majesty"

"May I sit next to Master Chief father?"Aero asked

"Of course Aero"

She brought her plate next to mine and sat next to me and whispered in my ear

"Is it the future? Are you not used to the food?" she asked

"My future, i was trained since I was six, i only ate nutrient packs" John whispered back He said nutrient packs considering in her time they don't know what MRE's are.

"Are they good?"

"No, but I got used to it"

"Don't be afraid to take a bite" She giggled

John used the Fork and knife to cut the meat, and slowly put it in his mouth, as he chewed his eyes widened.

"This tastes..amazing" He said to Aero, and she smiled at him.

He quickly ate the rest of his foot including the salad.

"Wow Master Chief, you must have been Hungry" They all laughed

"Your chefs do a wonderful job" Chief said

"Thank you" said the king, the two chefs who made the food bowed.

"Master Chief you must be tired, and as well as you Aero, it has been an exhausting day for the both of you" The king said

Chief thought about Cortana.

"So Master Chief, may you escort Aero to her room, and then you may rest" the king said

"Of course, sir"

Chief got up and pulled out Aero's chair, she put out her hand, and he presumed he had to help her up, so he gently held at and helped her up off the chair.

They walk out of the Dining room and over to the stairs

"You look Handsome Master Chief" she said as she scanned his body.

"You look beautiful, m'lady."

You don't have to call me princess, or say m'lady if we are not in public" she said as she giggled

"Sorry ma'a-I mean Aero"

"It is fine Chief"she said while smiling,

We walked a bit more and we arrived at her room

"Thank you for escorting me Chief"

"My pleasure Aero"

He walked away and into is room, he realized he should put the armour in the chest so no one touches it.

He grabbed the key to the chest put his armour in and locked the Chest. He put the key under his bed.

He noticed pajamas on his bed, so he decided to put them on, he neatly folded his new clothes.

He sat on his bed and thought about today, the pellet shot in his neck was suppressing his sex drive, and knew that it was wearing off, he thought Aero was attractive, he wondered if Cortana would want this,

"She would"he said outloud. He knew Cortana wouldn't want him to be sad over her death, and would prefer him to move on. Then he thought to himself, _maybe this is my one chance to live the life I never could._

He blew out the torch keeping his room lit and fell to sleep on his very soft bed.

He woke up early, out of habit of course, He opened his door to see if anyone else was awake, and saw the duplicate outfit with armour with the mask hanging next to it on his door hanger, and armoured boots on the ground.

He took it off and decided to put it on, but he realized he needed to brush his teeth, he ran over to the bathroom, and realized that toothpaste and the toothbrush weren't invented at this time, but then become surprised when he saw them and said out loud "What?" he was very confused.

He noticed an extra set of the toothbrush, he brushed his teeth. He saw that the bowl he used to use to spit in had plumbing? This is a very advanced kingdom. He quickly washed himself with water to wake himself up. Then he ran over to his room and put on the armour.

He looked at himself in the mirror, to see how it looked, then put on the mask, and hood. He can feel the chainmail in his he strapped on the sword with the sheath

He guessed as him being a Royal guard he had to wait outside Aeros room until she woke up and got out.

So he walked over to her room, and stood outside of her door with his hands behind his back and took a straight posture..

An hour had passed, and then he heard the door open behind him.

He turned around "Good morning, princess Aero" he said

"My my look who woke up early to defend his princess"

His face warmed up.

"Its out of habit, and I saw my armour had been made, Ma'am"

"Well my Royal guard, would you escort me to the dining hall for breakfast?"

"Of course Aero" Chief said, He glanced quickly into her room wondering how it differed from his, and it turns out. She has her own bath.

He Let Aero walk first and he walked behind her, and closed her door. They walked down stairs and into the dining room, where breakfast had been laid out for them, and the other princess eating.

He pulled out a chair for Aero, she sat and he pushed her in gently

"You may sit next to me and eat Sir Chief"

"Thank you Princess Aero"

He took one of the pre made plates and waited for Aero to take the first bite.

She did, and Cief took off his mask and ate, thinking about Cortana as he did.

"Chief" Aero said, "Chief" she said again worried.

"Yes, Aero"

"May you take a walk with me?" Aero asked

"Of course"

They got up and walked outside to the courtyard, and then through the town and then outside the castle.

"Aero"

"Yes Chief?"

"I was wondering why you asked your father for me to become your guard, You just met me yesterday"

She sighed, "i had received a message from a girl covered in blue, that my guardian in green armour will crash down upon the earth"

'Cortana?" Chief asked confused.

'Yes, do you know her?"

"Chief looked down at his feet "Yes, she is-was my closest friend"

"Was?"

"She died before I crashed down here"

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that Chief"

"It's fine, So Cortana trusted you?"

"Yes, months before you-"

"Months? She planned for this?"

"Yes, had she not told you?

"No"

Chief gained a bit more trust in her because Cortana trusted her, and planned for her to meet him. She knew that she was going to die, she set up a backup for him, his eyes became watery.

She hugged him, "Don't worry, I am here for you Chief"

"John"

"Is that your name, what is your last name?"

"My full name is John 117"

"Why does your last name have numbers?"

"That is for another time"

"Fair enough" and looked up at him, he could see why Cortana trusted her, she is like Cortana in a less advanced world. She had grey eyes, and blonde hair. She held him tight and put her hand and took off his mask then put her behind his jaw bone, and felt the scars on his face.

"You have been through many battles, haven't you" Aero asked.

"Yes"

"Yet your skin is pale as snow"

"I have been in my armour for most of my life."

"Welcome home, John. you are safe here." Aero said.


	2. Chapter 2

UNSC

We can't find the master chief Ma'am, but we found traces of an unknown form of radiation near the explosion, but it could just be forerunner tech." Lasky said

"I've got a feeling that it may be connected to Chief, get me a sample if you can of a radiated piece of metal or any object for that matter for research"

"Yes, ma'am" Lasky said, and walked away.

2 weeks later

John and Aero decided to head back to the castle and change to less royal clothing, Aero wanted to be unnoticed so she can show John around in peace. John wore essentially a less expensive version of his black coak, it was more urban and drew less attention then he would have with his armour, Chief kept his mouth covered with a scarf like thing.

Aero wore a cheap blue dress with a blue hood. The stood together in a market place

"Ready John?" Aero asked

"Yes" He said with a sad undertone.

She looked up at him, and said "I'm sure you'll have fun today" she looked over at a fruit stand, "Let's go look over there" She said said excitingly

She quickly walked over and he followed.

He saw many spherical objects of many different colors. He has only ate salad and meat as dinner, and had bread and butter for breakfast for the past 2 weeks.

She picked up a orange object from the fruit stand , payed for it and gave it to Chief

"What is this?" He asked

"An Orange" She said confusingly

"I know the color but what is it called"

Her and the worker laughed, "John, the name of the fruit is Orange"

"Oh" he said curiously, he studied the fruit and looked at it closely.

"Is it edible?" he asked

"Of course John" she said while laughing. He took a big bite of the so called orange. It tasted bitter, and juicy. Her and the worker laughed at him again

"Why do you eat this, it tastes bitter?"

"John, you have to take the skin off of it" she said while laughing.

"May we have another orange for John over here" She said to the worker

"Of course miss" he said, and she payed him. Then handed John the apple.

"Peel it" she said with a big grin

He grabbed the orange and studied on how to properly take off the skin, he stabbed his thumb in the center and ripped it in half, then bit the guts of the fruit. It tasted amazing.

"This Orange fruit, tastes good"

"Thats one way to peel an orange" She said laughing.

"Haven't you had fruit before John?"

"No, only the green leafs in your house, with colored stuff in it"

His augmented hearing heard punching in the alley, near the stall and the crowd around us masked the loud cheering around it.

"I'll be right back" Chief said, quickly walking over into the alley, he turned left and fighting, with money in people's hands yelling names. He heard a big punch and a yell. And then a male yelling as if he won. Then someone looked over to him and yelled "The man over there could beat you Argo!"

"No one can beat me" The man known as Argo said.

"Why are you guys fighting?"Chief asked

"Why are we fighting, he was pushed into the center of the people, and a man around his height was at the opposite side of him

Fight!" someone yelled, Argo came running at chief getting ready to punch him, Chief blocked it and pushed him

"This is unwise"

"John!" A familiar voice yelled, he turned around and it was Aero staring in fright.

"Winner gets the girl" Argo says.

"You won't touch her" Chief said slowly getting angrier.

"John dont!"Aero yelled

"When I win, "I'm going to touch her in many places" Argo said with a grin.

The crowd laughed

Chief put down the scarf covering his face and said with anger"I'd like to see you try"

Argo looked at chief, and then ran over to him, with his fists forming a punch.

Chief with his augmented reflexes moved to the side a bit, and then punched Argo in the gut. Argo flew back at least 50 feet back

"This fight is over, proceed to your daily routines, Now." Chief said, everyone ran into the market place.

He turned to Aero, looking at chief worryingly "I'll be back" Chief said to her. And he ran into a crowd of people, he made his way outside of the castle,and then ran over to the spot he fell out of the sky from, when he got there he fell on his knees. Suddenly, Kelly, Sam, Cortana and many all of his friends of whom he had failed were surrounding him as he is on his knees.

Sam, angrily walked over to John, John backing away scared afraid what They will say to him.

"You left me to die alone, on that covenant ship!"

"It should have been me"

"Did you even remember me, John?" He angrily said.

"Yes, I did!" John says as he hides his head in his arms on the ground

"What are you saying john?" John looks up and sees Aero, he looks around and they were all gone,

"Where did they go?" John frantically looked up, looking scared all around him

"Where did who go? Aero said, grabbing John by the waits and making him look in her eyes, "Who"

"My friends, Didn't you hear yelling?"

"No john, I only heard you"

She hugged him tightly as the scared John looked around him, then he gave up.

"Can we go home?" John said sadly.

"Of course John"

They walked to the castle with John searching around him and Aero constantly reassuring him that they were alone.

They reached the castle, and went straight to John's room.

"You need to rest john" Aero said grabbing his hand

The door opened,

"Hey sis may I talked to you for a second?" Aruna asked,

"Yes of course, Chief ill be right back, don't move"Aero said worried and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

John looking around waiting for them to yell at him again.

 **OoooooooO**

"What do you need" Aero asked,

"I want to show you something"

Aero looked at John's door, and said 'Quickly"

The two sisters rushed over to Arunas room, when she entered she locked the door.

"What?" Aero asked

Aruna pointed on her bed, revealing a green helmet, she thought for a second.

"That's Chiefs helmet, put that back"

"Don't you want to see what it does? Ill put it back when hes not there, itll be like it never left his room"

Aero letting curiosity overrule her judgement. "Fine"

Aruna struggling gave Chiefs helmet to Aero, "Why is it so heavy, by the gods"

"Ill try to put it on"

The two princess struggled but eventually out on Chiefs helmet on Aero's head, accidently pressing a button on the inside of the helmet.

"Would you like to access The recordings?" The helmet said.

Confused Aero said, "Yes"

"Would you like to play the most played recording?"

"Yes", Aero said again confused"

The recording started to play.

The head cam was of Chief, on a flat land, with beams of light going past him.

"Keep moving Blue team!"

"Yes, Chief!" The others in similar armour said

A large blob of light, within a second hit the soldiers known as blue team. Chief was blown 5 feet away from the explosion, He looked back, and noticed the other members were not getting, up.

"Blue team, On your feet!"

Nothing,

"Nows not a time for pranks, up now!"

Nothing, he quickly ran over to one of the members of this blue team, he checked their pulse.

She noticed a few words on the right of this glass of the helmet she was wearing.

"Anger" she said outloud.

Chief yelled, took out a strange weapon from his back, running towards the large group of enemies.

He stabbed the first one, and shot the 5 others in the head, throwing these balls, which exploded on impact of the ground all around him, she was impressed by his speed, strength, and his battle strategies. There were large explosions all around the chief, he took out his smaller weapon, and shot a crawling enemy in the head. He looked around him, leaving a plane of dead bodies around him. She noticed somthing about the things he was shooting, they were very big, hair, like yetis.

"Recording ended" the voice said.

She threw the helmet off of her. And ran over to John's room.

 **OoooooooO**

John, looking down at the floor, thinking about his failures. He heard his door open, he continued to stare at the floor as he sat on his bed.

Aero, sat down on his bed next to him, and gently lifted his head to look at her in the eyes, she put down his hood, and put her hand behind John's neck, and nestled her head on his neck, John, gently laid down and held her close to him.

"You're going to be okay John"

He saw yellow lights around him, and Aero, Aero looked around confused.

Then a bright light. They were in a room, John quickly got up noticing Commander Lasky. He saw his armour was on the floor. With the rest of Aero's family in the room, marines surrounded the room.

"Finally found you Chief"

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry, your friends can go back, if they please, we just noticed the intimacy of you two, and didnt want you guys leaving dramatically,so we wanted you to talk it out"

"Yes, sir"

"'The royal family over heard lasky, and were discussing with each other

"Usually people would be scared, you've met a smart group Chief"

Aero ran over smiling "I'll stay Chief, but my family must go"

John, brought her close,

"I see my pellet glitched John" a familiar voice said, he turned and saw Halsey

'Dr, Halsey" Chief said

Aero gave her a dirty look.

"Welcome Home John" Dr halsey said.


End file.
